


Abuse Me

by Michiko6783



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Breathplay, Bruises, Cock Rings, Cuffs, DOM WONHO, Face-Fucking, Filth, Force Choking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Chae Hyungwon, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, attempt at a one shot, upset joohoney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michiko6783/pseuds/Michiko6783
Summary: dont know where this came from but...we all know how that goes.please note that though it is lightly dom/sub the title is still 'abuse me'. its not excessive but still something some might not be comfortable with. it ends in a lil fluff so the implied abuse is voluntary. just use your best judgement. enjoy! ;)





	Abuse Me

**Author's Note:**

> dont know where this came from but...we all know how that goes.  
> please note that though it is lightly dom/sub the title is still 'abuse me'. its not excessive but still something some might not be comfortable with. it ends in a lil fluff so the implied abuse is voluntary. just use your best judgement. enjoy! ;)

Just laying in bed watching tv, ready to go down for the night, in just boxers because mostly everyone is still up and god knows no one knocks. Otherwise he'd already been stripped of those too in complete comfort.

Speaking of not knocking, Hyungwon all but throws the door open with that hard to read look on his face. He steps in just enough to close the door behind him and an audible click of the door lock. Hyungwon stands there for a moment, dressed in presumably just his sweats hanging low on his narrow hips, glaring at Wonho, who is wondering what he's done to deserve this death stare.

Not speaking a word he saunters over with the same determined stride he uses on the catwalk and climbs up on top of Wonho to straddle his hips. When Wonho goes to open his mouth to say something, Hyungwon leans down and aggressively shuts him up with his own. He grabs Wonho with both hands around the back of his neck and kisses him so deeply its hard to breathe.

Wonho's mind is reeling, with his eyes wide, takes a deep breath through his nose and leans into the kiss, resting his hands on Hyungwon's hips. As the kiss progresses, Wonho starts to push back to dominate Hyungwon's mouth more. His grip had tightened on hyungwon’s hips some when the other groaned into his mouth at the pressure.

Hyungwon abruptly pulls back, both are breathless and flushed. Wonho, again tries to ask and again is interrupted, Hyungwon leans into his ear and speaks in a breathy whine, “just fuck me”. Wonho's initial reaction is wide eyed and confused but he looks Hyungwon over, thinking he's playing him. By the glazed look in Hyungwon's eyes and the obvious erection in his sweats, this is no joke. He has so many questions but now is not the time or place.

Wonho reaches up and grabs him by the back of the neck with one had to reattach his lips to Hyungwon's, slow at first but with intense passion behind every movement. His other hand still on the other's hip, gripping tight enough already he's probably going to have his prints bruised there. As his hand on Hyungwon's neck slides up into his hair, Wonho grips slightly to pull his head back so that he can work down his jaw to his neck. Leaving small red marks that will fade tomorrow. Idols can't have visible marks but he can leave something for the night. Wonho slide his other hand under the waist of Hyungwon's sweats to get a handful his is round ass cheek. He may not have the fullest ass on earth but its a pleasant firm handful when you get a deep groan from him at nearly every squeeze.

At this point Hyungwon is whining quietly with Wonho nipping and sucking on a nipple, his hair pulled back and his sweats being slipped down his hips just from the mild rutting he's been doing. Wonho leans back to look at his work so far, “so needy, so whiny...” both hands reach down and grasp Hyungwon's ass firmly lifting him up as Wonho manhandles him flat to the bed.

Hyungwon made a bit of a squeal at the movement that has him blushing, which in turn only makes Wonho smirk snidely. One may have come in with demands but its the other that’s in control, which may be why he was sought out, again questions later.

Wonho takes Hyungwon's hands and lays them over his head, “ keep these here”, the tone is commanding and stern. Hyungwon nods his head and keeps them exactly where they were put. Wonho sits back on his knees straddling the other's legs admiring the lean body below him. Small traces of where he's already been and so much to mark up still. Hyungwon blushes and squeezes his eyes shut under the stare, starting to feel exposed even with his sweats still hanging on...barely.  
“don't get shy on me now”

Wonho leans down, hands on either side of his torso, leaving a trail of red nips down the center of Hyungwon's abs, feeling him hitch his breath with every few that tend to be harsher than the last. When he reaches the dreadful sweats that are now hindering him, he grabs each side and pulls them down leaving a trail of kisses on Hyungwon's vline before pulling them all the way off.

Now naked, laid out before Wonho in the most vulnerable of ways, eyes glassy, lips swollen, body flushed pink and his dick hard and angry against his stomach. The way Wonho is looking at him is killing him, wishing he'd get a move on. His legs are lifted to either side of Wonho, which is quite a spread given the man's thighs. He then slinks down to hover over Hyungwon, elbows framing his shoulders, close enough to feel body heat but not touching, nose to nose. The vicinity has Hyungwon sucking in a breath and his heart racing.

“this is the last thing I'm going to ask,” its nearly a whisper, “i can just fuck you...” hot breath in his ear, “or i can abuse you”.

This statement has Hyungwon wide eyed and lust seeping out his pores. He'd just wanted a quick fuck to get the stress off...he's being offered a lot more.

“abuse me wonho”

The shit eating grin on his face says it all, Hyungwon may have bitten off more than he can chew.

A firm hand around his throat and an aggressive, no possessive, kiss is taken from him. His hands are still over his head as he's yanked down the bed by his ankles suddenly to be more centered. Wonho had stepped off the bed to take his boxers off unceremoniously, revealing his manhood at full attention. Darker only in shades of pink in stark contrast to his pale skin makes it look angrier. Though Hyungwon had never seen Wonho in this state, he knew the man was blessed, but up close is nearly scary and thrilling at the same time. To say the man is endowed is an understatement, he's hoping his ass doesn't get ripped into two.

Wonho trifles through a draw in search of lube and comes up with a pair of cuffs as well. The sight has Hyungwon rubbing his legs together just thinking about it. The bottle is chucked on the bed as he leans over to cuff Hyungwon's hands to the headboard rail, while the owner of said hands thanks the stars for long limbs.  
“red or green?”  
The words startled him in the silence, which made him have to think what was the question, “green” came out as air more than a voice but it was heard nonetheless. Wonho crawls back on top, straddling his hips, right on top of his dick, making full contact which makes Hyungwon yelp and yank the cuffs. Solid metal, no furry covering, he'll have to be careful to not bruise his wrists. A soft kiss is placed on his lips to calm him as he feels the heavy body on him start to move down his own. His eyes pop open when a hand engulfs his hard dick and moves downward. When Wonho sits up, he looks down realizing the sneaky bastard slipped a cock ring on him, which has him excited and nervous. He's not one for denial but then again he's not in charge and he knows Wonho would never intentionally hurt him.

Wonho moves down more, sitting on his knees and holds Hyungwon's member with one hand, starting to pepper kisses at the tip and work his way down. Not missing a single inch of throbbing skin while Hyungwon is writhing and trying not to moan too loud which fails when a hot mouth has swallowed him whole in one go to the hilt. Wonho hollows his cheeks firmly as he pulls up painfully slow and releasing with a loud wet pop. He reaches for the lube and warms a generous pour on his fingers before leaning in again to pick up where his mouth left off. As he sets a decent pace with his mouth, his slicked hand reaches down toward Hyungwon's hole and starts to massage the lube around the rim causing the boy to jerk his body and strain his cuffs.

“please wonho”

Wonho pulls up just long enough to shush him and gets back to his ministrations. As he deep throats the boy's pulsing dick, a finger is pushed passed the rim down to the knuckle before it settles. Again Wonho sucks full throttle as he pulls back up to pop off but doesn't go back down. He lets the other calm for a moment then starts to pull and push his finger, getting him to loosen some. Just when Hyungwon relaxed with the one, Wonho adds a second finger without changing pace. The stretch is more noticeable, but not completely unpleasant. He starts to pick up pace as if he's becoming impatient, scissoring his fingers to stretch more then adds a third finger on a rather forceful push. This has Hyungwon arching his back and sucking in his breath. Wonho reaches up to press his hips back down to hold him still so he can work better because if he's not stretched good, he will wreck him and not in the way he wants. When he can feel everything relaxing and the mewls and whines of pleasure over pain he adds the last finger to push deep. Its a tight fit, thinking Hyungwon has probably never had anyone this big before, if he's even had anyone, again things for later.

The fullness that Hyungwon feels is overwhelming, though still slightly painful, the burn is subsiding to a sensation he's never been able to reach on his own. Just as he starts to push back on to the fingers in him, they're taken away, replaced with a decently girthy plug. The movement is missed but the full feeling is satiated until a low vibration startles him.  
“what the fuck?”  
A high pitched whine leaves Hyungwon's throat at the new sensation, as he presses his legs together with no way of obtaining the needed friction.

Wonho sits across his chest, up on his knees by his shoulders, “tap the headboard if its too much three times.” The directions are said blatantly for his safety since he's got a mild idea of what's about to happen. Wonho leans in, one hand on the headboard to support his weight, the other slowly pumping himself as he brings it to Hyungwon's lips.

Smearing the precome across his lips as the other reaches his tongue out to taste the bitter fluid. He nudges his member to signal the boy to open up. Its a lazy rhythm at first as Hyungwon has to relax his jaw to get past the other man's girth. Wonho starts to pick up pace, you can hear his breathing taking on a more defined staccato with his motions. He takes his free hand to the back of Hyungwon's head and grips his hair just tight enough to feel him tense up and hold him still while he thrusts into his mouth. The pace slows but he starts to push further, hitting the back of his throat making him gag slightly. Just testing the waters. Every time he hits the back he holds a little longer.

A firmer grip in his hair and Hyungwon is held with a dick down his throat for a full five count before Wonho pulls out to let him breathe. He gulps air heavily when he feels the grip again, which has become his warning to take a deep breath. Wonho pushes in to the hilt and holds for eight, right as Hyungwon starts to sputter. That's the limit, any longer and he'd be tapping out. Now he nows what he can push.

Wonho leans back for minute, reaches over to the side table and grabs what looks like a tiny remote. The vibrations in the plug that Hyungwon had nearly forgotten about increase, dramatically. He has nothing to get friction on his dick that is ringed, Wonho is sitting on his chest so he can't roll over, its the start of him falling apart.

As the other man crawls back up to his face, there's no slow introduction, his head is grabbed and the throbbing member is forced down his throat causing him to gag and tear up. Thankfully he doesn't stay but starts a brutal pace face fucking him to the hilt every time. Tears start to run down his cheeks and his jaw starts to ache as he times his breaths to the thrusts. Wonho is grunting more vocally, a leg propped up for more leverage.

He can feel himself getting amped up for an orgasm with the plug raging in his hole, the ring gripping his dick and the abuse his mouth is getting is just all too much and yet not enough.

Just when he thought we would have to tap out, Wonho pulls back for a moment. Smooths away the tears with his thumb and then pushes his thumb in Hyungwon's mouth to suck the salty liquid, taste his own tears. He runs the digit across a puffed reddened bottom lip then returns to take a painful latch into his hair and buries himself deep in the wet hot cavern of Hyungwon's throat. He holds for the eight count pulls back halfway for a pause then full force fucks into his mouth. From the grunting Wonho's making, he's not going to last long, Hyungwon just hopes he doens't pass out before then with the steadily decreasing amount of air he's getting.

All at once, Wonho makes one hard thrust to the very bottom of his throat when he feels the pulsing release of bitter cum in his throat, what doesn't get down seeping out his mouth and down his chin. Hyungwon unfortunately experiences his first dry orgasm all the while. The second before Wonho shot off, a tightness found its way into Hyungwon's groin, aimlessly rutting up for contact when the need to blow was bitten off by the damned ring.

Wonho pulls out of his mouth and gently massages the top of his head apologetically. The sight is like none other; a wrecked, tear stained face with his cum running down the chin and a very angry dick in need of attention. The boy laying on the bed is visibly shaking with the pulsing of the vibrating plug still in him after all that. The relief on his face is obvious when the vibrating ends but the plug being pulled out makes him gasp and whine out loud. The thing is drenched in lube and larger than he expected.

As the other climbs back onto the bed between his legs, he reaches down, chest to chest and licks up Hyungwon's chin into his mouth to clean in him. Roaming his tongue inside the boy's mouth, tasting himself, moaning at the idea of the treatment he gave this just a few moments ago.

“green?” Hyungwon frantically nods, unable to speak, probably for a few days.

He pulls away only enough to reach between them and grip his hard length placing it at the other's now gaping entrance. He pushes past the rim, not wanting to hurt him because he's not just a little bigger than the plug but much longer as well. The look on Hyungwon's face as he's filled up is glorious, open mouthed, breathless, back arching into it. When he's to the hilt, hips to ass, he stalls for a minute letting the other adjust. He wants to wreck him not hurt him, in a bad way at least.

When the tension subsides, Wonho pulls back to just the head is barely still in and forces back in to set such a pace Hyungwon didn't have a choice but to scream out. The moaning writhing mess he is, still cuffed, being abused at will.

Wonho sits up maintaining the set pace, and lifts his legs up to grip Hyungwon's hips under his thighs. This sends stars before Hyungwon's eyes as that precious source of nerves is attacked full on. Relentlessly hit again and again, as tears swell in his eyes again, moaning screams ripped from his lungs, back arched off the bed. Another dry orgasm hitting harder than before. He's not sure how much more he can take.

In the blink of an eye, the pounding stops and he's flipped over on his stomach, ass in the air. As Wonho lines up again, “you get to come when I come”.

Theres no negotiation. He's already got off once, how long can he go before he can again? This thought worries Hyungwon.

But that is forgotten when his ass is slammed into at this new angle, changing everything. Hitting deeper, harder, and right on his prostate like a battering ram. He's forgotten about not pulling on the cuffs too hard and has a bleeding grip on them. Face first in the sheets, the bedding catching the tears and slobber running down his face, the insistent moans and cries.

Wonho has a bruising grip on Hyungwon's hips, pounding away, watching his dick disappear over and over into a swollen, red, greedy hole. He pulls a hand back and smacks one cheek leaving a red print. The sudden contact has Hyungwon sucking in in shock.

“Do it again” smack! A hard hand on the other. Hyungwon cries out in a loud moan. Another harder hit back on the first cheek that is sure to be purple tomorrow.

He's suddenly pulled up, back flush to chest, arms stretched fully toward the headboard, legs spread painfully wide. Wonho's hand spread over his lower stomach to hold him still while he's still going strong, but there's a stutter to his rhythm. His other hand comes up and forces two fingers into the boy's mouth, not giving freedom to close, with a grip on his jaw.

Wonho is showing telltale signs of a pending orgasm, his lower hand reaches down to pull the ring off the poor neglected dick that is angry purple.  
“you come when I say you come” again its a command.

The hand goes back to its position on his lower stomach as he feels Wonho build speed up again. Everything is becoming too much, the freedom of his sore neglected dick and the need to release is all so tempting but he doesn't want to upset Wonho. He holds on, more tears streaming down the side of his face, pooling in his ears. Drool now running down Wonho's hand and the side of his neck. The choked moans that he can manage to get out while Wonho gets steadily more aggressive in his thrusts and louder with his groans.

When his hips falter and he feels Wonho shiver behind him, he feels the pulses of the release deep inside him, fighting himself to not give in as well.  
When a deep, throaty demand is heard in his ear, “come for me”.  
Thats the only thing Hyungwon was waiting for.  
The lazy pumping that Wonho was maintaining was just enough to edge him through. The intensity was more than he could've imagined. He came untouched with the strongest orgasm of his life, painting his chest and sheets with an impressive amount.

When both men had caught their breath again, Wonho laid him down out of the mess and uncuffed him. Retrieving wipes and towels to cleanup. Hyungwon helped change the sheets and went to leave.

“got what you came for so you're leaving?”

Hyungwon paused with a hand on the doorknob.  
“I didn't think you'd want me to stay.”

“After you come in here like that and the way I treated you the least you can do is cuddle me”.

Hyungwon laughed to himself as he crawled into a clean bed and curled up next to Wonho.

“We have things to talk about tomorrow but tonight you rest”

“Ok. But I do have one question though, where the hell do you tuck that thing in those pants of yours?”

With a shove that nearly sends him off the bed, Wonho pulls him back up and tucks him in under is chin, kisses the top of head.

“I'm not telling all my secrets” he mumbles in a soft chuckle as the two settle in.

“Are you two fucking done? Im trying to watch a show and eat in here!” Joohoney yells, not too happy with the situation, as you hear others giggling at him. Things will have to be talked about and dealt with but for now, sleep, cuddles and an icepack for a sore ass. ;)


End file.
